Sounds Like A Melody
by melroihag
Summary: A series of CaptainSwan short stories inspired by lyrics from my favourite songs. Each chapter is the title of the name of my favourite song(s) and the specific lyrics that have inspired each chapter will be posted above each entry.
1. Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

Well I've seen you in jeans with no make-up on

And I've stood there in awe as your date for the prom

I'm blessed as a man to have seen you in white

But I've never seen anything quite like you tonight

—

Killian stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, trying to control his breathing and get his nerve under control. He could hear a ringing in his ears as his head pounded, and he shifted from foot to foot fidgeting.

Henry put a hand on his arm and gave a little reassuring squeeze, a small nod and a smile once Killian looked up into the young boy's big brown eyes. A shaky smile of his own forming on his lips as he waited anxiously for Emma to show up.

Today was the day. The big day that the townspeople of Storybrooke had been holding out for since forever it seems. People had placed bets apparently on when the Sheriff and the Captain would finally tie the knot, and Henry of course had bet correctly, winning money from both Granny, Snow, David and Leroy who coincidentally was very grumpy about that.

A soft melody began to play then, jolting Killian out of his thoughts. He turned to watch as both Snow and Regina walked one behind the other, in beautiful dresses and holding a single pink middle-mist flower each, by Henry's request, ever the little romantic he is.

Both women nodded and smiled at Killian, before taking their places next to the improvised altar.

An audible intake of breath was all Killian heard next, right before his eyes landed on the woman who quite literally made all his dreams come true with a single smile. The same smile she was unable to keep off her face as her eyes found his at the exact same moment.

The music faded into the void, as did the guests who were present on his ship for this occasion. He could just about make out that David was escorting Emma across the gangplank and towards him, but his sole focus was on Emma.

Killian usually considered himself quite an articulate man, however he was at a complete loss for words as she impatiently took each measured step closer to him.

The gown she wore was strikingly similar to that of the one she wore to the Camelot ball, and the look of both total nerves and complete and utter joy was the exact same he was feeling in that moment too, and that knowledge settled the butterflies in his stomach a little more.

Emma has always been beautiful to him, in fact he can't ever think of a time when she wasn't downright bloody gorgeous. Flashes of Emma crossed through his mind in that moment, of climbing the beanstalk with her, falling through portals with her, fighting the darkness with her and even the most mundane of activities, like when she's taking hold of the wheel on the Jolly Roger on their day trips out of the harbour and the wind's blowing in her hair, and her jean shorts letting the sun colour her, or when she makes Henry pancakes for breakfast and she's still in her pyjamas, wearing her fluffy duck slippers to keep her feet from getting cold, or when she's still asleep with no make-up on and her hair is splayed out across both his pillow and hers, her lips parted ever so slightly and the suns rays shine through the window just enough to highlight the faint freckles she has across her nose.

Emma reaches him then and David shakes his hand before replacing his with Emma's. He kisses his daughter on her forehead, pats his friend on the back, then moves to stand to the side as the 2nd Best Man.

All thoughts left Killian's head and his knees gave in at the smile Emma beamed up at him, causing the guests aboard the ship for the ceremony to laugh quite a bit, and Emma to flush bright scarlet and giggle just a little, clearly still not used to being able to have the power to take ones breath away with a simple smile.

Killian cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear nervously before squeezing Emma's hand in a silent question, _'are you sure you want to do this?'_ his bright blue eyes asked.

Emma didn't hesitate for a moment, her eyes searching both of his as she interlaced her fingers with his and nodded. The shy smile forming on her lips making Killian's heart melt all over again.

"Well, shall we begin?" Granny asked with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Killian's dimpled grin mirrored Emma's as they recited their written vows. Both feeling overwhelmed as they promised to love and cherish each other in front of their closest friends and family. His heart hadn't felt this full in his entire 300 years, and that was only confirmed as Granny pronounced himself and Emma as "Husband and Wife" and he captured her lips in True Love's Kiss once more, proving that his Happy Ending was a fiery blonde saviour named Emma Swan-Jones all along.


	2. Tenerife Sea

You look so beautiful in this light

Your silhouette over me

The way it brings out the blue in your eyes

Is the Tenerife Sea

—

Emma lay on the deck of the Jolly Roger sunbathing whilst Killian was fixing a part of his ship. She'd taken lunch early to get away from the station, and all the stress that the morning had already brought her in the three hours she'd been there. She'd text Killian asking him where he was, making her way towards to docks before his reply as she just _knew_ he'd be there. This was where he came to clear his head, and now thinking back on it, it'd become her place too.

Killian had greeted her and brought up pillows and blankets from below deck and laid them out for her, taking her jacket and hanging it below deck on the coat rack next to his old Pirate garb.

He found Emma relaxing in the sun as he made his way above deck again, and couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that she could find peace on board his ship, just as he does.

He was loathe to disturb her, however he was slightly fearful that she'd burn in the sun.

Killian made his way over slowly until his shadow covered her.

"Darling, you should really put some sun cream on… I don't want you to burn out here." he held the bottle out towards her and gave her a disapproving look as she lifted her sunglasses on top of her head and squinted up at him.

Emma watched as Killian's piercing blue eyes so full of concern and love for her stared back at her, the worry in his brow making her heart skip.

She started giggling and Killian tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't think you'll find it funny when you're all sore tomorrow, Swan." he said defensively, getting to his knees and urging the bottle closer to her, waving it in front of her.

Emma grabbed the bottle and placed it beside her, before reaching up and moving his hair out of his eyes.

Killian absentmindedly leant into her palm and gazed at her.

The look he gave her caused her stomach to flip the way it always did when he looked at her this way.

"Your eyes are so _damn_ blue." Emma mumbled, her other hand reaching up to grab onto his collar.

"Are you alright, Love?" Killian asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, why?" she scoffed, looking at him confused.

"Because if you look at me any harder, you're going to drill a hole in my head." Killian quoted her, his voice gravelly as he leaned in to kiss her chastely.

Emma chased his lips as he pulled back and winked at her cheekily, before getting up and going back to repairing his ship.

Emma's alarm went off then, signalling that her lunch was over and she groaned loudly before getting up.

"Not fair!" Emma pouted as she stood opposite him.

Killian shook his head, laughing at her dramatics and wrapped his arms around her. "Come now, Swan. This town isn't anything without it's Saviour, now is it?" he winked and placed a kiss on her temple, squeezing his arms around her gently as she hid her face in his neck.

"Alright, alright." she huffed and rolled her eyes before stretching up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"And I you." he grinned, kissing her once more before sending her back to the station.

Later that night when Emma was in the shower, her phone received a text message. Killian saw that it was from her mother, that wasn't very surprising, but what _did_ take him by surprise was her phone's lock screen. It was a picture of him looking out onto the waves on the Jolly Roger, his eyes a mesmerising shade of blue.

Emma entered the room and found him looking at her phone screen.

"Find something interesting, Captain?" she asked climbing brushing her hair in the mirror.

"The picture on your talking phone is of me?" he looked at her questioningly.

Emma couldn't help but giggle at the adorable crease in his brow from his confusion. She put the hairbrush away and made her way over to him.

Killian was sat with his back leaning against the headboard. Emma took her phone from him, and tossed it onto the other side of the bed, causing it to bounce and land on the floor.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him and raked her fingers through his hair, resting her forehead on his.

Killian closed his eyes and wound his arms around her waist, sighing contently with having her in his arms.

"You really have no idea just _how blue_ your eyes are do you?" she asked after a moment and Killian smiled rolling his eyes.

"I suppose you must really like them then?" he asked, his brow raising.

"Mhm" Emma hummed, turning out the beside lamp before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless.


	3. Feels Like Heaven

'Cause it feels like heaven

With your hand on my face

Oh, it feels like heaven

When I'm with you for days

Oh, your love's like heaven

My warmest embrace

Oh maybe we found, we found heaven

In this hell of a place

—

Killian woke in a cold sweat and sat up abruptly, his breathing uneven as he panted heavily to try and slow his heart rate. Emma's hand was on his shoulder in an instant.

"Another nightmare?" she asked, her lips against his shoulder blade.

"Aye." he replied, barely above a whisper.

Killian's jaw clenched as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed, her hand raking through his hair as she rest her chin on his shoulder.

The hell he'd been put through in the underworld had definitely taken it's toll on him.

"Hey, talk to me…" she urged, gently moving his hand from his face and turning his face towards hers. She stroked her thumb lightly along his twitching jaw muscle and frowned.

"Killian." she breathed and his shoulders eased as he leant into her palm.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Swan." he apologised and opened his eyes.

Emma's eyes saw the dark circles under his eyes and a lump formed in her throat. He looked exhausted and lost, and watched as his watery eyes bore into hers, her heart shattering at not knowing how to help him.

She wiped away a stray tear that fell down his cheek with the back of her hand, and pressed her lips to his shoulder once more.

"C'mere, we'll talk in the morning… but right now we need to _sleep_." she said pulling him to her and laying back down.

Killian rest his head on her chest and draped his arm over her, hugging her close to him.

Emma pressed her lips to the crown of his head and began raking her fingers through his hair gently.

She waited until she could hear his breathing even out, a small smile appearing on her face as he whispered her name in his sleep and a smile curving his lips.

Emma held him close, and thought about the days when she wasn't with him, wondering where she'd be right now had she _not_ met him, and the thought seemed impossible. Somewhere deep down, she knows that they would've crossed paths and not that she was all for the lovey-dovey romance, but she couldn't see her life without Killian in it and she was starting to see what Killian meant when he says, 'It was written in the stars for us, Swan. I believe you use the phrase, "meant to be" in this realm?' she shook her head at the thought.

As she drew soothing circles on his scalp with her nails gently, a memory popped into her head. A promise he made to her long ago, "when I win your heart, Emma and I will win it… it won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me." his words echoed in her head.

A warm fuzzy feeling shot through her in that moment as her heart fluttered.

 _'_ _Damn Pirate was right.'_ she thought to herself, snuggling closer to him. He was always so warm and Emma pressed her cold toes to his calf, startling him awake slightly.

"Sorry." Emma whispered, hushing him back to sleep.

"I was getting too hot anyway, Swan. It feels like heaven." he mumbled into the crook of her neck, his knee searching for her cold legs under the covers.

He released a content sigh as she tangled her legs with his and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Sleep now." she smiled, brushing the hair off his forehead.

"Hmm… I love you." he hummed sleepily.

"I love you too." Emma yawned before falling asleep herself.


	4. If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!

Let me let you in on a secret

How to treat a woman right

If you're lookin' for a place in her heart

It ain't gonna happen overnight

First you gotta learn to listen

To understand her deepest thoughts

She needs to know you can be friends

Before she'll give you all she's got

—

Emma stood in the doorway of the bedroom. She leant against the doorframe, watching as Killian read a book in deep concentration. He was sat leaning back against the headboard, shirtless of course, as the double comforter made him "too bloody hot" in the middle of the night, if he were to wear the pyjamas she'd bought him.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply before setting the book aside on the bedside table, and rest his head back on the headboard.

Something was troubling him and Emma's stomach twist uneasily at the thought. She crept over and climbed into her side of the bed.

"What were you reading?" she asked curiously, pointing to the book.

Killian peeked through one eye at her as a small smile curved his lips, "Just one of the books Liam used to read to me when I was a child. It's strange… sometimes when I forget his voice, I just read a passage from this story and it takes me back instantly. I can remember exactly how he sounds. I can remember the voices he used to put on to make me laugh." Killian explained, his voice sounding distant like his thoughts as he huffed a laugh.

Emma knew that Killian missed his brother dearly and having to say goodbye to him again in the Underworld wasn't an easy thing for him to do.

She scooted closed to him then, resting her chin on his shoulder and interlacing her fingers with his.

"I… I know Liam and I didn't get off to the best of starts… but, maybe you could tell me more about him? I mean, if you want…?" Emma asked tentatively, her thumb stroking his knuckles gently, silently promising that she was there and willing to listen to any and all stories he wanted to share.

Killian perked up at that and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Swan." he whispered and she grinned up at him, before nodding for him to continue.

"Well, there's so many stories… I don't know where to begin…" he scratched behind his ear in thought.

Emma scoffed at his adorable nervous tick and tangled her legs with his, getting herself comfortable before he found the right story to tell her.

"As long as it's not about any dalliances at every port… then I'm good." she laughed.

Killian rolled his eyes, laughing as he shook his head. "Liam wasn't like that. He was the complete gentleman." Killian informed.

"Oh, sure…" Emma said disbelievingly.

"Swan, I swear on… on… on the Jolly Roger herself, that Liam Jones was nothing if not the perfect gentleman. He taught me from a young age too, taught me everything our mother taught him." he said proudly, squeezing Emma's hand lightly.

"Oh, really? So… what did Mrs Jones teach him then?" she asked intrigued, pressing her lips against his shoulder before resting her chin on it again and gazing up at him.

"Well, our mother, Evelyn was her name…" he smiled and glanced down at Emma, finding her smiling warmly back at him, he continued with his story, "She taught him that when a woman likes you, she will start opening her doors all around her for you to get to her. All you have to do is walk confidently, with good intentions, be yourself, creatively, honestly and respectfully… and that once you get inside, you don't stop trying because there will be more doors to open. Courting doesn't simply just stop once you 'get her' so to speak." he nodded slowly, his cheeks flushing a little red.

"Smart woman." Emma noted, hugging his arm and squeezing his hand gently to show she wasn't going anywhere, that he could get emotional if he needed to.

Killian huffed a laugh and cleared his throat. "Aye" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I think all women should raise their boys with that same knowledge. Maybe we'd have more decent men in the world." she joked, trying to ease the tension a little.

Killian was grateful for the change in direction of the conversation, laughing a little more. "Are you saying that I'm not a gentleman, Swan? Because I can assure you… I am always a gentleman." he winked at her.

"Whatever you say, Sailor." Emma rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Well, I think I am." Killian folded his arms across his chest and huffed dramatically.

Emma laughed louder, shaking her head at his dramatics. "If I say you're a gentleman, will you stop acting like a child who's just been told they can't have any more candy?" she bit down on her lip to stop from giggling.

Killian towered over her then, making sure his face was inches from hers. "I can also assure you, Swan… that I am _not_ a child." he emphasised his argument by rolling his hips into hers and smirking, raising his brow in a challenge.

"Oh, I know. But can the infamous Captain Hook even be classed as a gentleman?" she wondered aloud.

"He may not, but Killian Jones can." he puffed his chest out proudly. "The same Killian Jones, might I add, who didn't take your rude dismissals to heart and instead tried to find those _doors_ of yours." he bumped his nose against hers playfully before laying down beside her, propping his head up leaning on his elbow.

"Granted I hit more walls than doors… I did genuinely want to be your friend." he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes locked on the way Emma's fingers massaged his blunt-ended wrist absentmindedly.

He cleared his throat then and continued even as he felt her eyes burning a hole into his head, "I hadn't had a true friend in centuries. People just used me for their own personal gain… I guess I did that too, but it was just habit. Years and years of the same old thing, and then you came along and just didn't buy the whole Intimidating Pirate Captain side of me. It was actually quite confusing at first, when you didn't respond to my charms, I thought you were sick, Swan." he glanced up at her to find her giggling at him.

"Your ego was definitely _something_ back then, huh?" she asked once her fit of giggles was over, her free hand tangling in the chain around his neck slowly.

"Mhmm…" he hummed, grinning back at her in all his dimpled glory.

"I'm not done courting you Emma. I won't ever be… I hope you know that." he promised laughing, but his words were sincere, she could see it in the depths of his bright blue eyes.

"I think I do." she smiled, tugging him down by the chain around his neck to kiss him.

"And for the record, I'm glad you didn't stop fighting for me." she admitted against his lips.

Killian pulled back to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Emma was smiling shyly up at him and he couldn't help but caress her cheek gently.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." he quoted himself from long ago. "Another lesson my mother taught us." he smiled warmly down at her.

"I've always wanted you, Swan… therefore I was, and _am_ , willing to _always_ fight for you… _for us_. Just like I told you back in Camelot." he searched her eyes, smiling insecurely, wondering if he'd stepped over a line or not.

Emma sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, _Killian Jones_." she breathed, pressing her lips against his neck gently and giggling when he squirms from it tickling him.

"As, I love you." he grinned, kissing her passionately, before beginning to tickle her back as payback.


End file.
